


C'est terminée

by Delt0ras



Series: Lydia à l'université [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hellhounds, Université AU, chien de l'enfer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delt0ras/pseuds/Delt0ras





	C'est terminée

"Bon je pense que c'est terminée. Tu vas bien ?" demande Lydia.

"Oui." répond le Hellhound. Il attrape un corps et le traîne à côté du deuxième, aux pieds de Lydia. "Je vais m'occuper des corps. Est ce que tu peux gérer le hangar ?"

"Pas de problème. Je connais une équipe de nettoyage peu regardante. Rentre directement chez toi après les corps, je ferai de même." préconise Lydia en montrant leurs tenues tachées de sang et de poussière. Le Hellhound hoche la tête et part, portant les corps avec facilité.

La jeune femme se retrouve seule sur le lieu du crime, elle en profite pour calmer son taux d'adrénaline. Inspire. Expire. Recommence. Ses tremblements cessent mais la peur est encore tapis au fond de son ventre. Elle décide de mettre son plan en action et de quitter rapidement le hangar.

Le hangar dans lequel Hellhound humain et non humain, les deux policiers qui les avaient surpris discuter et elle-même avaient préparé un piège. Les deux Bourreaux qui en avaient après elle ont marché droit dedans. La bataille était sanglante et Lydia a bien failli mourir plusieurs fois. Ils n'étaient pas affectés par ses prédictions, et plus expérimentés qu'eux en combat. Sans leurs préparations et une immense part de chance, le Hellhound et elle n'auraient pas survécu. Les Bourreaux sont - étaient pour ces deux là - à la hauteur de leur réputation.

Lydia attrape sa ceinture et se fait un léger garrot à la jambe, sa blessure la plus profonde. Elle marche à travers la pièce pour ramasser les dernières preuves de leur présence dans ce lieu et déguerpit rapidement. Elle rejoint sa voiture et conduit loin très loin du site avant de s'arrêter dans un lieu isolé. Elle soigne ses blessures et enfile ses vêtements de rechange. Inutile de se faire signaler à la police.

Elle arrête une deuxième fois sa voiture près d'un commerce. Elle sort son portable mais hésite à l'utiliser pour appeler. Avec un simple piratage de signal téléphonique, il serait si simple de remonter jusqu'à elle, et elle veux l'éviter. Ses yeux se posent sur une offre du magasin et elle sourit.

Elle ressort du magasin avec un téléphone prépayé, difficile à tracer et utilisable une fois.

Elle décide de changer d'endroit par précaution, et peut-être un peu de paranoïa mais elle vient de passer une nuit difficile. Finalement elle compose le numéro.

"Nettoyage à tout heure, bonjour."

"Bonjour, je souhaiterai un nettoyage complet pour les coordonnées suivantes." répond nerveusement Lydia. Peter lui a donnée ce numéro et comme tout ce que Peter leur donne, c'est efficace mais effrayant.

"C'est noté. Souhaitez-vous un tarif préférentiel ?"

"Non merci."

"D'accord. Voici les coordonnées de l'échange et le montant à nous porter dans un délai de six heures. Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous." termine la communication. Lydia soupire, le montant est raisonnable et elle a assez de temps pour le préparer. Elle brise le téléphone et le jette dans la première poubelle qu'elle trouve.

Plus tard dans la nuit, elle reçoit un message du Hellhound lui confirmant que le hangar est nettoyé. Finalement, finalement Lydia se détend assez pour succomber au sommeil. _Tant pis pour les cours de demain._

 

 


End file.
